


I am Number One

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Series: 100-Word Story Collection: The Umbrella Academy [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: I am Number One.  Season One Luther Introspection.  This is just me trying to get into the head of the characters.
Series: 100-Word Story Collection: The Umbrella Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077863
Kudos: 6





	I am Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos, comment, and share if you liked it.

I've heard it all my life and I've never questioned Father's absolute judgment once. Number One, the leader. I am the one everyone looks to for guidance and help. But, it doesn't feel like it anymore. It started when Five left. Then Ben died. Then they all started to leave. As the leader, I took each loss of a team member- a family member- personally. Father was the only constant for me. Everyone else left, so I stayed. I had to be the strong, dependable one. If I couldn't even keep them together, I can at least keep myself together.


End file.
